


beast

by onbeinganangel



Series: kinkuary 2021 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established but Very New Relationship, HP Kinkuary 2021, M/M, Parseltongue Kink, Sexting Via Owl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onbeinganangel/pseuds/onbeinganangel
Summary: It’s all blurry now, the edges of friendship melting into something more. He doesn’t remember when he started noticing things about Harry in a definitely-less-than-platonic way, but he reckons it’s way earlier than everyone thinks it was.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: kinkuary 2021 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137662
Comments: 15
Kudos: 90
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	beast

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this pairing forever, I'm so happy I made it. This is nothing like what I intended to write when I sat down to do it, though, but oh well. Characters do whatever they want.
> 
> Here's a short but spicy parseltongue Ronarry, with thanks to [Uphorie](https://uphorie.tumblr.com) for beta reading!

Ron doesn’t know what he noticed first. He tried to pay attention, he tried to keep track for a while, but it all got too much way too quickly. He’s pretty sure it was Harry’s hands he noticed first. Then Harry’s smile. Harry’s scratchy stubble. Ron was strangely drawn to that circular burn scar in the middle of Harry’s chest — a memory of when they weren’t sure they could touch, Hermione between them serving as a buffer for something they weren’t yet willing to admit to themselves, let alone explore.

It’s all blurry now, the edges of friendship melting into something more. He doesn’t remember when he started noticing things about Harry in a definitely-less-than-platonic way, but he reckons it’s way earlier than everyone thinks it was.

The Parseltongue thing is new, he knows that for certain. Truth be told, he’s been thinking about it for weeks now, since Harry had found the tiny grass snake in the back garden and had a whole conversation with it while Ron watched, amused and secretly stupidly turned on, behind his cup of tea.

Ron isn’t shy. Ron is very far from shy, but the Parseltongue thing is different. Harry had been wary of using it after the War, wondering if he still could at all. Ron thinks he didn’t want to be able to anymore. So, Ron isn’t shy. But he doesn’t know how Harry will react to his… newly found interest

It’s a dreary Monday and Ron leaves Grimmauld Place two hours before Harry is even up, as he always does. 

The beauty of Mondays is that Harry knows Ron always needs a pick-me-up. A little extra something to get him through the day.

The first owl comes just after eleven. 

They’re not always dirty. Sometimes it’s just “Wanna get dinner somewhere tonight? I don’t want to cook and I know you’re tired.” Others it’s “do you want to come over on your lunch break and I’ll pop the ‘be right back’ sign on the door and suck you off in the back room?” Or even “I can’t wait to get home tonight and fuck you.”

It’s easy. It’s simple. It’s them.

“Can’t be arsed with today, may close the shop early. Think you can get away with leaving before five? - H xx,” says the tiny bit of parchment their owl carries into Ron’s office.

Ron smiles. _Of course_ Harry can get away with shit like that. 

“I can try. Anything you wanna do tonight? - Ron,” he writes back.

He mostly signs papers and reads debriefing reports until lunch time. The owl comes back before one o’clock, carrying a note and a small parcel — a chocolate twist from the café across the street from Harry’s shop. Ron’s favourite. The note reads, “Don’t give me that _‘I can try’_ bullshit.You’re the Head Auror. Make something up. - H xx”

Ron writes back, “Piss off, I’m a busy man. - Ron, P.S. Thanks for the pastry, but I know what you’re doing.”

A few minutes later, the owl comes back with a short, “You’re smarter than you look, then. Come home early and you can have anything you want. - H xx” 

Ron ignores the baiting first half of the message when he sees that the word anything is underlined three times. 

Quill shaking over the parchment, he writes, “I want you to speak Parseltongue to me when I fuck you tonight.”

* * *

Harry’s on his back, gorgeous in the afternoon sunlight, sweating and begging as Ron works two fingers into him. 

“You said when you fuck me tonight,” Harry says, through gasps as Ron’s fingers work him open. “You better get on with it.”

Ron slaps the side of Harry’s thigh gently for his cheek. “Have some patience.”

“Come on, Ron. I’ll do it, if that’s what you want. Just fuck me.”

Ron’s heart and cock react at once at Harry’s words. They hadn’t spoken about it. Harry was in bed, naked and as impatient as ever when Ron got home at half four and Ron had always been better at action’s than at words. 

He leans down slowly, twisting his fingers as he does and Harry moans into his mouth before they kiss. This is usually when Harry looks him in the eye with his little pout and says something incredibly dirty that makes Ron lose his edge completely. Instead, when Harry opens his mouth a short hiss comes out and Ron’s breath catches. 

“Fuck, Harry,” he says.

“Oh, god. You really like it, don’t you?” Harry says, with a cheeky smile. 

Teasing time is over once and for all when Harry does it again, a few more words this time, and it sends searing hot waves of arousal through him.

“Come on then, open those legs for me,” Ron says, sitting back on his haunches and lining up. “Wider.”

Harry answers in Parseltongue but does what he’s told.

Harry does it again when Ron’s fully sheated in him. A couple of sentences. Words Ron doesn’t know the meaning of but some he recognises from years of listening to Harry’s nightmares. He doesn’t need to understand them. He just knows that that low sibilating sound makes harder than he’s ever been. 

He wants to make this good for Harry, too, but it’s so easy to lose himself in the tight heat and in whatever it is Harry is hissing away.

It’s not hard to imagine. Ron assumes Harry is going through his usual litany of filth. _“Yes, fuck me, come on, Ron, please, fuck me, harder, faster, god it’s so good, I love the feel of your big cock opening me up, fuck, fuck, fuck, Ron.”_ But knowing Harry is saying those words in Parseltongue is an entirely different kettle of fish.

Ron pounds into Harry, a hand on his thigh keeping it around his own hips, the other stroking Harry in time with his thrusts.

“God, Ron, I’m gonna come if you keep going,” Harry says.

Ron only says “Don’t stop,” in response, and Harry laughs, but reverts back to Parseltongue with a repetitive chanting of what Ron assumes can only be “ _more_ ” or “ _fuck_ ” or “ _yes_.”

Seeing Harry come like that, spilling over Ron’s fist, spasming around his cock in that near-painful squeeze, hissing and spitting the whole time has Ron coming hard into him, seeing stars behind his tightly shut eyes. 

Harry laughs again when Ron pulls out, rolls over and flops next to him ungracefully.

“So when were you going to tell me you had a parseltongue kink?”

Ron feels himself blush, despite it being entirely too true.

“It’s no—“

Harry shushes him with a hand over his mouth.

“It’s good. I like it. I’ll say whatever you want me to if it gets you like that,” Harry says and kisses Ron’s chest, softly.

 _Fuck_.

“Yeah?” Ron asks. “After we shower, maybe?”

Harry laughs fondly, and follows him into the bathroom. “Yeah, why not?”

**Author's Note:**

> for a more hyperactive and extremely chatty version of me, come say hi [on tumblr](https://onbeinganangel.tumblr.com)


End file.
